The Quiet Life
by openwidesay-ah
Summary: Matthew just doesn't do parties. Luckily, he meets someone who feels the same way. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah you get the picture.**

* * *

><p>Matthew hated parties. In fact, he disliked large social gatherings in general.<p>

Maybe it was his Ochlophobia, or his low tolerance for alcohol, or the fact that wherever a party may be, Alfred was sure to drag him along. (Against his will, of course.)

Nevertheless, here he was, watching in horror as his very drunk brother and an equally drunk Gilbert found a Twister mat atop the kitchen fridge, and proceeded to try to get Matthew involved in the "totally fun and awesome game".

Matthew had, years ago, come up with a way to avoid situations such as this, which was to stick to the outskirts of the action eg. the wall, and hope the crowd of party goers would shield his from his insane friends, and brother.

This time, fortunately, it seemed to be working. Tiptoeing silently behind a sofa, containing a certain Pole and Lithuanian, too engrossed in their, ahem, _activities _to notice his presence. Not that they would have anyway, but.

_At the rate this party's going, I'm going to need some eye bleach_, thought Matthew, sinking to the floor a few yards from the sofa. He sighed. Peace at last.

"Oh, hello there."

He jumped, and spun sharply to his right. There sat a girl. A very pretty girl, with short silvery hair, a gentle smile and enormous... oh. Oh my god.

Matthew blinked and snapped his eyes back up to her face. All those years hanging around Arthur had taught him something about being a gentleman, probably a lot more than anyone else.

Huh... had he seen her before? Matthew was sure of it. He knew that accent, too. There was something... almost Russian about it, but not quite. It was distinctly Eastern European though, and suddenly he knew.

"Ukrainian!" he blurted out. The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Um. I mean. Hi. You're... Katyusha, right?" he mumbled, blushing.

A huge smile lit up her delicate features. Matthew blushed even darker.

"Yes, that is me." She paused, observing the man next to her. "And you are Matthew, correct?"

His jaw dropped in astonishment. "How... how did you know that?" No one ever remembers who he is. Especially not pretty girls such as Katyusha.

She shrugged. "I remember seeing you around before. I asked my brother about you."

Her blue eyes widened. She had not meant to say that last part.

This made the Canadian curious, and his heart beat a fraction faster.

"You seemed... interesting. And nice." Katyusha quickly answered his unasked question.

_And handsome_, she thought. The very first time she had saw him, she noticed straight away his bright violet eyes, and upon much closer inspection she noted they were rather a mixture of purples and blues, instead of just one single colour.

She was beginning to feel a tad woozy, which had nothing (or, not much) to do with the awful punch Francis had brought to the party.

Matthew, on the other hand, didn't think his heart could take it if they stayed on the subject of pretty girls finding him interesting and nice, and the way she was staring so intently at him wasn't helping much either, so he said, "Not much of a partier, then?"

"Ah, no, I prefer to keep to the quiet life, myself," Katyusha grinned.

"Same here," said Matthew, returning her grin. "Actually, right now I'm trying to get away from my bro-"

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"- ther."

"Yayyy~! I found ya, Matty!"

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahoy there!<strong>

**So, Canada/Ukraine is one of my all-time favourite pairings, and I just had to write something with them :3**  
><strong>also; bonus!LietPol!<strong>

**I know this is short, but I have most of the second chapter done so expect an update soon enough.**

**Review plz? C:**

**(oh and btw,_ Ochlophobia_ is a fear of large crowds~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew turned around slowly, dreading what he would find.

Of course, the hand belonged to a ridiculously inebriated Alfred, who gave his brother a clumsy hug.

"Matthew! Here you are! I missed you, buddy..." He trailed off as he spotted Katyusha, sitting cross legged on the floor beside Matthew. She peered back at him with a look of both uncertainty and amusement on her face.

"H-hi Alfred, how are you feeling?"

The American hiccuped, falling on his ass. Matthew resisted the urge to facepalm.

"I'm juuust fine, Kats." Trying and failing to stand up again, he gave up and slumped on the floor beside the pair, leaning on Matthew's shoulder for support.

"Al, go away. Don't you have other people to bother, like Arthur, or Kiku or, y'know, _the entire world_?" Matthew tried in vain to shove his intoxicated sibling off of him. "Wow, you sure are getting fat, eh?"

Alfred pouted. "You're mean."

"Deal with it."

Alfred huffed and glanced over at Katyusha again, suddenly grinning. He elbowed Matthew in the side.

"Hey bro, you didn't tell me you _finally_ got a girlfriend," he slurred smugly, not bothering to lower his (_very_ loud) voice.

Katyusha and Matthew both turned varying shades of red.

"She isn't my g-girlf-"

"She's Ivan's sister, y'know," Alfred continued, still grinning, "which is pro'lly a dangerous decision on your part but, I can't say I blame ya, not with those knock-"

"ALFRED! SHE'S RIGHT HERE! SHUT UP!" Matthew cried, as he clamped a hand over his brother's mouth before and further damage could be done. This sent him flying backwards into Antonio, who dissolved into a fit of giggles upon contact.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Katyusha. "I'm so sorry, he didn't mean that. Al is a dumbass. Even more so than usual when he's drunk."

Katyusha dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm used to it by now."

He almost believed her, until he saw the look on her face and understood that, although she may be used to people not being able to see past her chest, it didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

Matthew silently cursed his brother's stupidity. He took a deep breathe and decided to be brave.

"Katyusha, believe me, if you were my girlfriend it certainly wouldn't be because of your boobs. I think you're wonderful, inside and out."

And without even realising what he was doing, Matthew leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

After a few seconds, he came to his senses, and pulled away. "U-uh, I'm sorry, I just- um, I don't know... sorry." He moved to stand up, but Katyusha held onto his hand.

"Wait. Did you... really mean that?" She had tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

_Ugh, you idiot! You made her cry! _Matthew was beginning to panic. "Um.. of course." He hoped that was the right answer.

Apparently it was, as she smiled her gentle smile again. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

This time it was Katyusha that kissed him, and Matthew responded without reservation, relief and an odd feeling of light-headedness flowing through him.

When they finally broke apart, panting slightly and a teensy bit pink in the face, they noticed that all of the party goers had left, leaving just themselves and Alfred, who was fast asleep on the sofa.

"Should we wake him?" asked Katyusha, giggling as he began to drool on the upholstery.

Matthew shook his head. "Nah, he'll find his own way home." He quickly snapped a picture with his phone. Sweet revenge.

They let themselves out of the apartment and into the cold night air.

"Would you, um, like me to walk you home?" Matthew was certainly being quite the gentleman tonight. Arthur would be proud.

Katyusha slipped her hand into his, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "That would be great."

Matthew decided that maybe parties weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Asdfghjkl drunk!Alfred is fun to write kekeke<strong>

**BUT! I AM NOT DONE YET! I am writing the epilogue as we speak! DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Yup, so, thank you for reading, you know what to do now~ coughreviewcoughcoughcough**


	3. Epilogue

**~One month later~**

"Um, do you mind if we sit down for a little bit? My legs are tired." Katyusha smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

Matthew took her hand and gently pulled her over to sit on a nearby park bench. "Well, I can't say no to that face."

Laying her head on Matthew's shoulder, Katyusha closed her eyes, sighing with contentment. After a while, she said, "You know, I'm so happy right now, really I am."

She raised her head to look at him. "Of course, I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Matthew felt the grin on his face grow and his heart thump in his chest, as it always did when she said things like that.

He leant forward until their noses were almost touching, and her icy blue eyes were centimetres away from his own.

"Katyusha, I l-"

"HEY MATTY, THERE YOU ARE!"

_No. This cannot be happening, _thought a small, desperate part of Matthew's brain. The other, much larger part was filled with an sudden overwhelming desire to hurt his brother .

"THERE'S AN AWESOME PARTY GOING ON OVER AT RODERICH'S HOUSE! YOU COMING? OF COURSE YOU..." Alfred paused abruptly as he saw the look on Matthew's face.

"Whoa man, are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so angry before- HEY, _OW_! THE HELL WAS THAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Swearing profusely and hopping around on the foot that Matthew had not stomped on, he shot the Canadian a wounded glare.

Matthew decided to ignore this. Picking Katyusha up bridal style, he walked away as calmly as he could, Alfred's cries of indignation fading into the distance.

"Is he okay...?" asked Katyusha, peeking over his shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Matthew replied through gritted teeth. "Is there somewhere we can go where he _can't_ interrupt us?"

Katyusha pondered for a moment. "Hm. How about my place?" she said, a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

Matthew chuckled despite himself, and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I should have named this fic "In Which Alfred Constantly Interrupts His Brother (And Vice Versa)". Damn.<strong>

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel, too (about Ivan being all protective little brother-ish hehehe). So stay tuned!**

**ANYWAY~ there we have it! Hope you enjoyed it :3**


End file.
